


Church Girl

by Grimm Reaper (grimmerotica)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Church Sex, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmerotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper
Summary: Harmony finds herself naked at church with a deranged lover.
Kudos: 7





	Church Girl

Harmony opened her eyes to find herself engulfed in darkness, and completely naked. She staggered to her feet.

“Wh-where… where am I?” She wrapped her arms around her torso, tightening her grasp. 

Maybe it was bathroom? Perhaps the power went out and she fell getting out of the tub? Her skin was dry, though.

As she reached out for the light switch, her hand bumped into a wooden board. Even in the dark, her hands running along the surface, it didn’t take her long to realize that something was the pulpit her father preached every Sunday. She stood in front of it every morning, singing the gospel. 

Why was she at church, naked? What time was it? How long had she been there.

Harmony stepped away from the pulpit, her right hand grasping the air as she shuffled through the dark church. Her right hand covered her mountainous breasts.

She shrieked, when a giant hand fell over her mouth. An arm gripped her torso, and pulled her arm away from her boobs. Harmony attempted to pull away, but the man's grip held, and he pulled her against him. She whimpered and kicked as something prodded her buttocks.

“If you fight and I'll hurt you badly. Got it, bitch?" 

His arm constricted around her chest until she could no longer breath. She stopped thrashing. "Mmhmm! Please… don't hurt me." 

“Then don't struggle." He relaxed his grip. Harmony's chest rose as she sucked in air.

“I’ve been watching you sing for years, and I swore that you would be mine someday.” He shoved her against the pulpit and forced her legs apart.

She sobbed. “Please don’t rape me. I-I want to lose my virginity to someone special—aaaah!”

Harmony shrieked as his cock ripped through her hymen.

He nibbled her left ear. “I have waited a very long time for this moment,” he whispered. Drool dripped from his tongue, pooling in her ear canal. "I put crushed up sleeping pills in your soda at the church picnic earlier this evening.”

“Wh-why are you doing this?”

He laughed. “Because I think you’re fucking hot.” He licked her ear. “You know the young man who waves at you when approach the pulpit?”

“I-I don’t know—”

“I think you do. You always show me that sweet smile of yours.”

“I don’t,” she started to say, when she remembered that dark-haired fellow; the one she thought was kinda cute, even if he was too old. “Wh-why would you tell me this?”

“Because you’re not going to be alive to tell anyone about this.”

“Wait, what?”

Something scraped against the wooden floor. “I'm about to see if your pussy really clenches around my cock when you’re dying.”

Harmony screamed. “Please don’t kill me! I don’t wanna die! Please! Please! MOM! DADDY! PLEASE HELP… Ahhughck!”

A knife slid across her throat, opening a deep gash. She gurgled a scream, as blood gushed from her neck. Her throat burned. His dick pounded her maidenhood as she thrashed in his arms. Her pussy tightened around his shaft. He groaned, as semen filled her womb.

He gripped her blonde curls and pulled her head back. Her throat seared as the knife dug further. Warm fluid drizzled down her thighs.

Something clammered in the dark.

“Harmony! Are you in here, sweetheart?" a man shouted.

"We've been looking for you!" 

The man tugged, and the world faded.


End file.
